Red Wine
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: La primera vez que Misa probó el vino había una celebración y no le gustó el sabor. La última vez que lo hizo no celebraba nada y pensó que el sabor quizás no era tan malo. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Si fueran míos obviamente L no hubiera muerto.**

**Claim: Misa. Menciones obligadas de Light/Misa.**

**Summary:** _La primera vez que Misa probó el vino había una celebración y no le gustó el sabor. La última vez que lo hizo no celebraba nada y pensó que el sabor quizás no era tan malo._

* * *

**Red Wine**

La primera vez que lo probó fue durante una cena, cortesía de la agencia de modelos. Tenía un sabor extraño y ligeramente desagradable, así que apartó la copa de su boca, haciendo una pequeña mueca y haciéndose la promesa mental de no volver a beber de aquello.

Cumplió su promesa durante algún tiempo.

No la rompió ni siquiera durante una noche de lluvia cuando sintió que debía celebrar por el triunfo de su amado. Cuando supo que el último de sus obstáculos había sido vencido, que finalmente podrían gobernar el mundo con el cual Light soñaba. Quería celebrar por su éxito pero un súbito ataque de tristeza la detuvo. Y Misa quiso convencerse de que la tristeza que experimentaba era normal, al fin y al cabo _él_ había sido cualquier cosa, pero no una mala persona, su único delito había sido atravesarse en el camino de Kira.

Tampoco la rompió cuando Light le planteó la idea de vivir juntos, aunque pudo haberlo hecho, era un fantástico motivo para celebrar. Era la cristalización de su triunfo sobre sus rivales.

Fue después, después de una noche juntos, cuando despertó en un lecho demasiado grande y demasiado frío, al cabo de varios episodios con repeticiones de lo mismo. Noches que eran contadas y que ella había atesorado porque le parecía que _significaban_ algo.

Fue el líquido extrañamente ardiente y helado al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba por su garganta y que dejaba un sabor difícil de identificar en su boca, el que la hizo sentir un poquito mejor.

Dejó de pensar en eso porque ocupaba su tiempo buscando nombres para ayudar a Light. De esa forma no se sentía tan sola.

- Te amo - había dicho y ella se había sentido complacida.

Y lo había besado, se había acostado con él, y por un momento pensó que todo iría bien, Light derrotaría a sus enemigos y podrían cumplir su sueño. Después de tanto tiempo.

Pero había resultado lo contrario. Misa había vuelto a permanecer sola en un lugar que no le parecía propio con una compañía que sólo servía para nublarle la mente y sumirla en pequeñas fantasías, sueños en donde no se encontraba tan abandonada. Por un rato, porque eventualmente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y permanecía sentada, con las mejillas manchadas por el llanto y los ojos hinchados.

Y aún así luchaba, luchaba para que cada noche que Light volviera la encontrara bonita, la quisiera más. Y él la ignoraba, iba a continuar lo que debía hacer, dejándola sumida en una espiral de completa tristeza, esperando ingenuamente por el mañana que jamás vendría.

Después renunció a su posesión del cuaderno y por consecuencia a buena parte de los recuerdos. Su mente se llenó de lagunas que era incapaz de rellenar, pero estaba bien, al menos así no dolía tanto. O por lo menos no dolió hasta que Light le habló sobre lo que 'debía' hacer con Takada.

Aquello la lastimaba por más que se repitiera que no era importante. Que la prometida de Light era ella, Amane Misa, que todo estaba bien.

Pero durante esa cena no lo pudo evitar. Odiaba el aire de seguridad que se percibía junto a Takada, odiaba la forma en que la miraba, como si supiera algo que ella no y como si la compadeciera. Odiaba pensar que quizás ese era el caso. Y bebió más de lo que había bebido antes.

Y después se quedó definitivamente sola, porque Light murió. Y le frustró saber que de algún modo se sentía menos sola que cuando él vivía, pero no podía evitar pensar así. Aún así no sentía que ese fuera su lugar, le parecía que había amado a Light tanto que debía ir con él. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que más bien, se había aferrado a él por tanto tiempo, que ya no había camino de retorno para ella.

La última vez que Amane Misa probó el vino tinto fue durante un 14 de febrero, cuando no tenía realmente motivos para celebrar. Y pensó que quizás, su sabor no estaba tan mal.

* * *

**Tenía todas las ideas centradas en el alcoholismo de Misa. Demonios, me sigo sintiendo fatal por ella ._.  
Fue particularmente difícil de escribir porque ella muere por Light y yo odio el Light/Misa con toda mi alma, y de todos modos lo tuve que usar -.-"  
Ah si, mezclo elementos del anime y el manga. Mi memoria es realmente mala con algunos detallitos.  
**


End file.
